This document relates to a camera assembly such as used for a pickup truck box camera in a center high mount stop lamp. Such a camera assembly must seal to the outer lens of the stop lamp so that water does not get inside the stop lamp assembly. Significantly, the camera must point down to show a full view of the truck box. In contrast, the outer lens die draw points upward, in a different direction than the camera. As a consequence, the lens cannot be molded to include a cylinder for the camera seal. This document relates to a new and improved camera assembly that addresses and solves this problem.